Under The Ed
by Fellow dork
Summary: DoubleD falls sick and enlists Hannah's help. Just a small, extremely fluffy ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

Under The Ed

As the sun peeks over the horizon and sends tiny shining rays onto the small neighborhood, the eyes of a frail boy shut tight. A whimper escapes his throat, small, shaking hands covering his eyes. Legs in sweat-soaked yellow footies curl up with uncomfortable pain as the boy tries to sniff and ends up coughing harshly. "Oh dear..." He wheezes, struggling to sit up. "Curse you, microorganisms! Why must you choose to attack when Mother isn't home?" He whines, uncovering his eyes slowly. Red-rimmed, half-opened eyes lie underneath, a reminder just by looking that sickness lies in the small boy.

Sniffing now, he slowly rotates his body in the bed, setting his feet on the floor. After a minute, he stands unsteadily, pulling both hands inside his sleeves and covering his mouth to cough painfully. Shuffling across the floor to reach his desk, he puts a hand on it, leaning heavily. "Oh dear!" He rasps, his voice more froggy and gravvelly than usual. Picking up the phone, he begins to dial, but in interrupted by a rough sneeze. Whimpering, he finishes dialing, holding the phone with both hands as his knees knock together. "H-Hannah? It's Double-D...ACHOO!" A pause. "Thank you." He says gratefully before continuing. "Mother isn't home and I've fallen ill, I need your assistance." Another pause, and he smiles. "Just don't breathe and you'll be fine." He jokes feebly, nodding tiredly after another pause. "Bless you, Hannah, you're an angel! See you...ACHOO! Soon. Goodbye." He says this last a bit painfully, setting the phone down quickly and escaping back to the sanctuary of a warm bed. Shutting his eyes, he sets his aching head on the pillow with one last harsh, chest cough to send him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Hannah approaches Double-D's house, opening the door quietly. A purple book bag rests on her blue sweater covered shoulder, banging against her blue jeans. Taking off her shoes instinctively, she quietly grabs a sticky note and pulls a pencil out from behind her ear. Quickly, she scrawls a note, sticking it on the door.

Dear Edd's mother and father- 

I came to help your son get well. Made sure to follow all rules.

Love,

Hannah

After rereading for the second time, she walks up the stairs, quietly rapping on Double-D's door. "Double-D? Your 'angel's' here!" She calls gently. A feeble voice answers, punctuated by a cough. "Oh good! Come in, quickly!" Hannah opens the door deftly stepping inside and shutting the door so no alarm sounds. She looks at the small boy in his bed, who is hugging his pillow and shivering. "Oh dear, Double-D! You look horrible!" She says sympathetically, moving to the bed and sitting down on the edge. "Whassamatter?" She asks, her eyes behind the glasses full of worry. Double-D starts to sit up, wincing, and Hannah grabs his hand, helping. "My legs ache and are worrisome, my throat feels like a sword has been plunged into it, I c-can't breathe, and my head pounds." He says in a weak voice, looking at Hannah through half-closed eyes. "Oh…I'm sorry." Hannah says worriedly, letting go of his hand. "Let's take your temperature first, then get something for that cough." Double-D nods as she digs in her duffel bag, pulling out a thermometer. Quickly uncapping it, she hands it to the boy, who stuffs it in his mouth. Hannah raises an eyebrow. "I know you want to get better, but please be gentle, Double-D." The boy blushes and relaxes the instrument in his jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, with a lozenge, cough syrup down his throat, thermometer out, and a tissue box by his bed, Double-D lies back on his pillow, listening with a soft smile as Hannah talks.

"…So she's covered in suds from head to waist, and he doesn't see the fins. It was hilarious."

She finishes, grinning as the frail-looking boy chuckles hoarsely. "That must have been quite entertaining." He wriggles uncomfortably, moving his legs under the blanket.

Hannah sighs. "Poor baby. I'm sorry you're sick. Being sick isn't fun." Double-D nods in agreement, sighing. "I wish I could sleep. My nose and cough are keeping me awake."

Hannah tisks her tongue, putting a hand on his forehead concernedly. "You're fever's going down…how about I sing to ya?" She asks quietly, blushing just a little. Double-D smiles weakly, sliding down in the bed to cuddle up in the covers with his head on the pillow. "That would be splendid. Thank you." He says.

Hannah smiles, quietly sliding off of the bed to kneel at the side. "Alright then. Let's see what I can think of." She muses, shutting her eyes and humming a few scales. After a moment, she grins, her eyes popping open. "10 minutes! Perfect!" Double-D looks a bit confused, sniffing. "10 minutes? Never heard of it…" He says, his voice raspy and tired. Hannah puts a finger to her lips, nodding. "It's a good one…now hush and try to sleep, okay?" She says almost lovingly, beginning to hum.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah continues to hum, and the tune changes to a slow jazz swing. Opening her mouth, she vocalizes shortly, sounding almost like a soprano saxophone before singing.

"_Spiked heels, and porkpie hat. Have you on the mend in no time flat. Shimmy and shake, pitter and pat. Hey there sugar,"_

As she sings the next line, she points at her friend's face, which has broken into a radiant, if somewhat tired smile.

"_Take a look at that! Don't you despair cause your fantasy life is nowhere. Under my care, you'll be back in the pink."_

She pauses, reaching and grabbing the covers. Pulling the up to Double-D's chin, she sings again, smiling.

"_Tumble down in soft silk and satin. Loosen up and roll to the rumble of the drum. Make believe it's midnight in Manhattan, 10 minutes til' the savages come."_

She smiles, seeing the boy's eyes droop to half-lids sleepily.

"_Come here, and don't look back. Meet me at the end of the cul-de-sac. Come on! Stand up at attention, and I'll do the same."_

On the next line, she gently runs a finger down Double-D's cheek, making him giggle a little.

"_Hey there tiger don't be ashamed. Life has a way of destroying our sense of child's play. But under my wing you'll be back in the pink."_

She pulls back from the bed, sitting cross-legged on the floor and looking up at her beloved friend with her hands in her lap.

"_Tumble down in soft silk and satin, let your backbone roll to the rumble of the drum. Make believe it's midnight in Manhattan, 10 minutes til' the savages come."_

Smiling as she watches Double-D, she sings the bridge more quietly than the verses, seeing his eyes shut tiredly.

"_Sigmund Freud…wouldn't have needed to worry if his hands were tied by me. There's no neurosis that his doctor can't diagnose. I'll find the monster and deliver a lethal dose."_

Vocalizing to sound like a sax again, Hannah looks around the room, making sure it's as tidy as she found it. She packs her duffel and zips it up tightly, watching Double-D's steady breathing.

"_Life has a way of destroying our sense of fair play, but under my wing, you'll be back in the pink."_

Slowly escaping out of his bedroom and shutting the door with a soft click, she walks downstairs while still singing.

"_Tumble down in soft silk and satin. Loosen up and roll to the rumble of the drum. Make believe it's midnight in Manhattan…10 minutes til' the savages come._

Leaving the house after slipping her shoes back on, she quietly shuts the front door and walks off down the sidewalk towards her house, finishing the song with a small smile.

"_Spiked heels and porkpie hat…I'll have you on the mend in no time flat! Shimmy and a shake, a pitter and pat. Hey there sugar…you get to feelin'…"_

The girl fades out to vocalize one more time, a smile on her face and love in her eyes.

THE END!

(Note: This song is by Manhattan Transfer, I don't own it. )


End file.
